A guardiã
by giis
Summary: A história se passa quatro anos após a partida de Shaoran. Um livro misterioso surge e Sakura decide cuidar para que ele não cause problemas. O clã Li envia Shaoran para recuperar o livro, que pertence ao próprio clã. O que acontecerá com os dois jovens?
1. O livro

***Shaoran partiu como no último episódio do anime, Sakura nunca se declarou, a carta amor nunca foi criada e muito menos a carta esperança.**

***Sakura e os outros personagens não me pertencem, e isso acho que é meio óbvio.**

* * *

- Senhor, temos um problema! - entrou desesperado correndo pela enorme sala de estar da mansão. Parou por um instante ao perceber que não obteve resposta. Olhou para a antiga cadeira vermelha que estava situada em frente a uma luxuosa lareira. - Senhor? - chamou mais uma vez, porém sem resposta. Um barulho o assusta, vindo do outro lado da grande sala. Vinha grande estante repleta de livros do seu senhor, e reparou que uma grande quantidade de livros havia desabado. Se aproximou para arrumá-los, mas percebeu que algo brilhava entre os livros. Se abaixou para pegar, mas antes que pudesse tocar aquilo que brilhava, sua visão escureceu e sentiu seu corpo cair no chão. A ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar, foram dois lindos olhos esmeralda que brilhavam como a lua.

- Ufa, foi por pouco! - disse uma jovem arrumando os livros que havia derrubado. - Quase fui descoberta! - ela olhou para o jovem que havia feito dormir caído ao seu lado. Tinha feições muito bonitas, e seus cabelos loiros curtos caiam sobre os olhos fechados. - Sinto muito por ter que fazer isso. - ela lamentou e pegou o livro que brilhava em meio aos outros.

Apesar da aparência antiga, o livro não se misturava com o resto do ambiente. A forte luz que emanava dele chamava muita atenção. Com o toque da jovem, o livro parou de brilhar. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota o enfiou em uma pequena mochila que carregava em suas costas e correu até a grande janela por onde havia entrado.

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente...

- Sakura! - uma voz gritou atrás dela. a interrompendo. Com o susto, a jovem de cabelos curtos caiu para fora da janela. Hiiragizawa ja esperava ouvir o barulho do tombo da menina, mas invés disso, ouviu um grito.

- Liberte-se! SALTO!

E novamente Sakura estava na janela, com um báculo nas mãos, agora de frente para Eriol, que ria das feições assustadas da jovem.

- Hiiragizawa Eriol! Nunca assuste alguém que está prestes a pular da janela! - disse Sakura com um olhar de ódio.

- Me desculpe Sakura-chan. - respondeu o jovem de cabelos azulados com um sorriso no rosto. - É que realmente não esperava sua visita repentina, no meio da noite. - ele olhou para o jovem loiro caído ao lado da estante. - Creio que tem uma bela explicação para a bagunça, certo Kinomoto?

Sakura desceu da grande janela, parando em frente a Eriol. Fuçou em sua bolsa e tirou o livro, que agora voltava a brilhar. Estendeu-o na direção do amigo.

- Tive uma premonição com esse livro. - ela disse recordando-se do estranho sonho que tivera na noite anterior. - Ele vai causar muitos problemas se continuar sendo guardado aqui Eriol. Na verdade, será que pode me explicar o porque esse livro causa tantos problemas?

- Claro! - respondeu prontamente Hiiragizawa. - Mas agora não. Amanhã pela manhã responderei a todas as suas perguntas. - ele deu as costas à menina e seguiu na direção da porta por onde entrara. - Pode levar o livro se quizer. - disse e se retirou do aposento.

Sakura guardou novamente o livro na mochila e se dirigiu novamente para a janela. Tirou uma carta do bolso da calça, jogou-a para o alto, ergueu seu báculo e gritou:

- Me ajude a voar pelo imenso céu, ALADA!

Asas de anjo surgiram na menina, que pulou pela janela e, sem medo, voltou "voando" para sua casa, atravessando a pequena cidade de Tomoeda.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em Hong Kong, um jovem observava a linda noite que ali havia. Seus cabelos castanho curtos batiam em seu rosto conforme a força do vento. Seus expressivos olhos castanhos obervavam uma estrela que se destacava, por brilhar mais. Quando olhava para o céu, se esquecia de que estava na varanda de seu quarto, na grande mansão do clã Li. Seus pensamentos agora voavam para o Japão. Ficava imaginando, o que ela estaria fazendo agora? Será que ela pensava nele? A verdade é que ele queria saber qual teria sido a resposta dela. Queria saber se ela poderia corresponder seu amor. Mas agora era tarde demais para isso. Muito tempo havia passado, e, provavelmente, se ela havia sentido algo por ele, agora sentia por outra pessoa. Afinal, com o tempo ela pode ter feito novos amigos. Pode ter encontrado alguém que verdadeiramente ame. Pode estar namorando... Cerrou os punhos com esse pensamento. Não conseguia imaginar ela com alguém que não fosse ele. Mas essa era a dura realidade. Quatro anos haviam se passado, não valia mais a pena pensar no passado. Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando a prima entrou na pequena varanda.

- Shaoran, os sábios querem vê-lo. - disse a linda garota de cabelos negros. O tempo havia sido generoso com Meiling. Tinha um corpo repleto de lindas curvas, feições mais adultas e os cabelos agora ficavam presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo alto. A franja caía levemente sobre os olhos negros.

- Hm, ja estou indo Meiling. - respondeu Shaoran. A prima o observou e suspirou. Não deixou de amar o primo com o tempo, mas sabia que ele nunca a corresponderia. Com o tempo, Shaoran havia ganho charmosos músculos, e também havia crescido muito. Beirava os 1,88 agora.

- Sabe, - continuou Meiling - eles disseram que você vai gostar muito da novidade. - ela o sorriu saiu do aposento. Shaoran, surpreso, tratou de ir logo. Queria saber qual era o assunto que, até mesmo os mestres, acham que lhe agrada.

**

* * *

**

tudo bem, ficou menor do que eu imaginava. mas isso é somente uma introdução :D

**espero que tenham gostado. se gostaram, mandem reviews !**

**giichan .**


	2. A missão

***Sakura e os outros personagens não me pertencem e blá**

* * *

- Será que você nunca vai acordar na hora certa? - perguntou o pequeno bichinho de pelúcia amarelo enquanto observava sua dona correr pelo quarto. Viu o velho pijama cor de rosa voar para o cesto de roupa suja, dando lugar ao uniforme tradicional do colégio tomoeda. Agora a linda menina de cabelos castanho claro na altura dos ombros arrumava-se cabelo na frente do espelho.

- A culpa é toda sua que não me acordou, Kero! - ela respondeu enquanto ajeitou a delicada saia do uniforme. Seu corpo estava cheio de curvas que faziam morrer de inveja qualquer garota. O uniforme destacava muito bem isso, moldando muito bem na garota.

- Eu tentei, você é quem não deveria dormir tanto! - gritou Kero em protesto.

- Passei a noite toda pensando sobre a conversa que terei com Eriol hoje e... - ela observou o livro que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha. Ele havia parado de brilhar novamente durante a noite. - Aaaah, estou atrasada! - gritou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou seu irmão terminando de comer.

Touya estava exatamente igual a quatro anos atrás. A unica diferença era que agora cursava a faculdade de administração.

- Corram para as montanhas, tem uma monstrenga chegando! - ele brincou enquanto mastigava a comida.

- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! - gritou Sakura em resposta. Sentou-se e começou a engolir a comida. - Onde está o papai?

- Teve que sair mair cedo para uma palestra. - respondeu Touya levantando para colocar seu prato na pia. Sakura percebeu que ele ja ia sair e engoliu toda sua comida, repetiu o gesto do irmão e correu para pôr o patins. Quando terminou a correria, viu que Touya ja havia saído e correu atrás dele. Como ja era de se esperar, não alcançou o carro do irmão e suspirou.

Seguiu o caminho o mais rápido que pode. Ao chegar no colégio, guardou os patins em uma velocidade surpreendente e chegou na sala milésimos antes do professor de Física. Quase todos na sala aplaudiram a sorte da amiga, mas logo o professor mandou todos se sentarem e começou a aula. Ao sentar, Sakura lançou um olhar a Eriol, que sorriu em resposta. Sentou-se e escreveu um bilhete para o amigo.

_"No intervalo vamos sumir daqui e você vai me explicar T-U-D-O!"_

Eriol leu a caligrafia meio difícil de entender de Sakura, mas como sempre, acenou que sim e deu um sorriso em resposta. As aulas se arrastaram até a hora do intervalo, e antes mesmo que Tomoyo viesse falar, Sakura puxou Eriol para o jardim para conversarem.

- Me deve explicações. - simplesmente disse a jovem.

Eriol se sentou na grama e começou a dizer. - Como você ja sabe, Clow faz parte do parentesco do clã Li. - Sakura falhou por um momento ao ouvir a ultima palavra, mas logo se recompos. - Mas Clow tinha um irmão chamado Akio. Akio não tinha magia, e como queria muito ter cartas como Clow, decidiu que de uma forma ou de outra, adquiriria magia.

Sakura percebeu que a história seria realmente longa e sentou-se de frente para Eriol.

- Akio ofereceu sua mulher aos deuses em troca de magia, porém os deuses recusaram a oferta. Não recusaram por a mulher não ser boa o suficiente, e sim porque Akio não merecia magia, e se a tivesse só usaria para o mal. Tendo seu pedido rejeitado pelos deuses, decidiu apelar para o mal. Ofereceu sua servidão ao senhor dos mortos e conseguiu a sua tão desejada magia. Com muito esforço, criou as cartas que tanto queria, mas nenhuma delas tinham características boas.

- Elas eram como cartas malignas? - perguntou Sakura.

- Não exatamente. Elas simplesmente seguiam às características do dono. Não é culpa delas, longe disso, elas simplesmente foram criadas assim. Continuando, essas cartas eram males, e Clow, ao perceber isso, decidiu ele mesmo ser o guardião dessas cartas. Ele cuidou do livro enquanto foi vivo, porém com a sua morte, o livro ficou abandonado. Atualmente eu consegui recuperar o livro, que estava com a antiga família de Clow, porém eu descobri que meus poderes não são aceitos pelas cartas para eu ser o guardião delas.

- Como assim, não foi aceito pelas cartas? - perguntou novamente, Sakura.

- É como se as cartas não tivessem confiança em mim, então não me aceitam como dono. - respondeu prontamente a reencarnação de Clow.

- E porque o livro as vezes brilha, as vezes não?

- Ótima pergunta. - respondeu Eriol com um leve sorriso. - Quando eu roubei o livro do clã Li, eles ficaram muito nervosos, afinal, ja haviam perdido as cartas Clow para uma garota, - Sakura corou com o comentário - e agora perderiam as cartas Akio? Eles não aceitaram isso, e a ira deles afetou diretamente as cartas Akio. Como as cartas estavam sem guardião, a ira do clã Li deu forças para as cartas tentarem sair do livro, e elas brilham quando tentam sair do livro. - Eriol começou a cotucar um pequeno matinho. - Mas o que eu percebi, foi que quando você as pegou, elas se renderam. Foi como se elas respeitassem você, assim como as cartas Clow respeitam. Então eu montei a teoria de que aquele que possui as cartas Clow deve também possuir as cartas Akio,

- Como um Ying e Yang? - perguntou a japonesa contente com seu pensamento.

- Isso mesmo Sakura! E por isso, tenho um pedido a fazer Kinomoto. - Sakura o olhou atentamente. - Seja guardiã das cartas Akio?

- ? - gritou a jovem.

- Se você não o fizer, - Hiiragizawa parou por um momento - todos os males que essas cartas podem causar, vão acabar se voltando para a humanidade, e aquele seu sonho se tornará realidade. - ele terminou, e o silêncio se pôs no local, mas logo foi interrompido pelo sinal que avisava o fim do intervalo. Sakura se levantou e, lançando um ultimo olhar a Eriol, acenou um sim com a cabeça e seguiu o caminho de volta para a sala de aula.

* * *

Em Hong Kong

- E então Shaoran, você aceita a missão de recuperar as cartas Akio para o clã Li?

Ficou pequeno de novo D: mas no próximo eu compenso isso. E agora, Shaoran vai aceitar pegar o livro de Akio?

* * *

revieeeews pleease !

**giichan**


	3. Decisão

*** Sakura e os outros personagens não me pertencem e bláaaa**

* * *

- Se parecem muito com o livro onde eu encontrei as cartas clow... - comentou Sakura, enquanto encarava o livro onde estavam as cartas Akio.

- Akio foi muito invejoso ao criar cartas iguais as de Clow. - disse Kero enquanto fazia o mesmo que Sakura.

Ambos estavam deitados de bruços no chão com o livro de Akio a sua frente. Estavam raciocinando sobre a nova responsabilidade de Sakura.

- E se eu transformasse as cartas Akio em cartas Sakura, como fiz com as cartas Clow? - perguntou a menina sentando-se e pegando o livro no colo.

- Se as cartas Clow, que são generosas, ja foram difíceis de transformar, imagine as cartas Akio, que são orgulhosas por natureza. Provavelmente você desmaiaria na primeira tentativa, já que iria precisar de muita magia. - respondeu Kero.

- Aaah. - gemeu a menina frustrada. Como poderia ser guardiã dessas cartas, se não tem coragem sequer de abrir o livro? - Ja chega Kero! - disse determinada se pondo de pé. E antes que Kero pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sakura arrancou o selo do livro e o abriu.

Uma forte luz se espalhou pelo quarto, e todas as cartas Akio cercaram Sakura, como se estivessem esperando que ela disesse algo. Sakura encarou cada uma delas, e, determinada, decidiu começar.

- Cartas Akio. Quero dizer que, sei que Clow não está mais aqui para ser o guardião de vocês, mas que eu estou disposta a ser a nova dona de vocês. Eu não julgo vocês como cartas malignas, longe disso. Sei que vocês são como foram criadas, e desempenham muito bem o papel dado à cada uma. Quero perguntar se vocês aceitam a mim, Kinomoto Sakura, atual dona das cartas Sakura, que me aceitaram e se transformaram em cartas Sakura. Vocês podem confiar em mim, eu farei o possível e o impossível para agradar vocês. - terminou Sakura com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

Novamente, a forte luz tomou conta do quarto e todas as cartas voltaram para o livro, menos uma. A carta medo brilhava na frente de Sakura, em um ato que selava o trato de confiança entre dona e carta. Sakura entendeu e, com um sorriso, pegou sua chave.

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!

A carta medo revelou sua verdadeira forma. Uma linda moça de cabelos negros brilhava. Ela estendeu a mão para Sakura, que a segurou por um instante sorrindo e logo voltou ao que tinha que fazer. Logo a carta voltou a sua forma humilde.

- Carta criada pelo mago Akio, abandone sua velha forma e transforme para seguir ao seu novo dono, EM NOME DE SAKURA! MEDO!

A carta, que antes era de cor verde, transormou-se em rosa e pousou na mão de Sakura.

- Mas... tem algo errado aqui... - Sakura leu o nome da carta, e onde deveria estar escrito MEDO estava CORAGEM.

- Você conquistou a confiança dessa carta, Sakura! - comemorou Kero. - Quando você tomou coragem para abrir o livro e dizer tudo o que pensava para as cartas, você deu confiança à carta MEDO para ela ter CORAGEM.

- Mas... e quanto às outras cartas? - perguntou Sakura baixando o tom da voz.

- Bem... elas não confiam plenamente em você. Não tem certeza se devem confiar em você, mas também não pretendem fugir. - respondeu o bichinho amarelo.

- Bom, tenho certeza de que com o tempo, todas seremos ótimas amigas! - disse Sakura sorrindo para sua nova Carta. Mas logo sentiu seu corpo pesar e desmaiou de sono.

- Eu sabia que transformar essas cartas gastariam mais magia do que ela imagina. - disse Kero com uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

Shaoran desembarcou em Tomoeda naquela tarde e seguiu para se alojar em seu antigo apartamento. Wey viria dali alguns dias. Jogou sua bagagem na cama de seu antigo quarto e sorriu ao olhar pela janela. Agora estava perto dela. Agora sentia que tudo poderia ser perfeito. Se não fosse pela missão idiota que recebeu do clã. E dessa vez eles deixaram bem caro, Shaoran não poderia falhar. Mas parecia muito simples. Pegar o livro que estava com a reencarnação de Clow e levar de volta para o clã. Hiiragizawa entenderia facilmente suas razões e entregaria o livro de bom grado. Então estava decidido. Pela manhã falaria com ele, no colégio. Suspirou e se jogou na cama junto com a bagagem, adormecendo ali mesmo.

* * *

Lá estava ele, em seu antigo colégio. Estava muito feliz por voltar e poder rever todos os seus amigos. Aguardava anciosamente para entrar na sala, porém só poderia entrar quando o professor o chamasse, e ainda assim, o professor ainda nem sequer havia entrado na sala. Seu coração batia fortemente ancioso para vê-la. Como ela estaria? Mais bonita ainda? Impossível! Sakura ja era a menina mais linda do mundo quando a deixou no aeroporto de Tomoeda... decidiu por uma linha em seus pensamentos e se distrair com o painel de avisos na parede. Leu alguns avisos e, por um instante, sentiu uma corrente de vento passar pelas suas costas. Milésimos depois ouviu a voz do professor.

- Sinceramente, não sei como consegue chegar a tempo, Kinomoto. - seu coração parou ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Haha! - Sakura deu uma risada envergonhada. - Desculpe professor! É que eu tenho alguns problemas pra acordar. - se justificou a menina.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora vá se sentar.

- Sim!

Shaoran estava derretendo por dentro. A voz dela pouco havia mudado, mantendo um tom infantil, mas um pouco mais adulto. Ainda assim, era como a mais doce melodia para os ouvidos do garoto. Riu por um momento. Ela ainda tinha o velho hábito de chegar em cima da hora.

- Muito bem classe, vou apresentar a vocês um novo aluno. Ele ja estudou um tempo aqui no Japão, mas voltou para Hong Kong e agora está aqui de novo. - disse o professor. O coração de Shaoran acelerava a cada palavra que ele dizia. - Pode entrar Li.

Shaoran obedeceu, e seus olhos sabiam exatamente o que procurar. Quase caiu ao encontrar. A bela menina havia ficado ainda mais bonita do que antes. Seu rosto havia ganhado traços mais adultos, seus cabelos crescido um pouquinho só. Os olhos esmeralda profundos demonstravam felicidade, mas toda a linha de raciocínio que ele tinha foi perdida ao encontrar o doce sorriso de Sakura. Se recompôs para conseguir se apresentar.

- Sou Li Shaoran e vom de Hong Kong. Espero que possamos nos dar bem. - ele disse para a classe.

- Muito bem Li, pode se sentar... atrás de Kinomoto. - disse o professor.

Sakura levantou uma mão para mostrar que ela era Kinomoto. Boba, como se ele realmente não soubesse disso. Shaoran seguiu seu caminho e lançou um sorriso torto para a linda amiga, que retribuiu com outro doce sorriso. Sentou-se e todos ficaram em silêncio. A aula transcorreu normalmente. Com o sinal do intervalo, muitos alunos saíram desesperados da sala, deixando somete Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol.

- Fico feliz que esteja de volta ao japão, Shaoran - disse Sakura sorrindo. Ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome o fez sentir um arrepio.

- Mas afinal, meu caro descendente, o que o trás de volta? - perguntou Eriol que, no fundo, ja sabia o que ele viera fazer.

- Hm, eu vim... rever os amigos e concluir meus estudos. - mentiu. Odiava mentir, mas não podia dizer 'roubar as cartas Akio e ver Sakura'. - Por que mais eu viria Hiiragizawa? - Eriol deu os ombros e sorriu.

- Meiling veio com você Shaoran? - perguntou Tomoyo gentil como sempre. Tomoyo continuava a mesma de antes, somente mais alta. Shaoran negou com a cabeça.

- Meiling vai continuar na China. - disse lançando um meio sorriso a Tomoyo - As coisas não deram muito certo da ultima vez que ela veio ao Japão.

- Acho melhor pararmos de fazer perguntas e irmos COMEEEER ! - sugeriu Sakura com os olhos brilhando por pensar em comida.

- Também acho, Sakura-chan. - disse Tomoyo rindo da amiga.

- Aaah, mas antes tenho que falar com você Eriol! - disse Sakura recordando-se de contar os fato ocorridos na noite anterior.

Sakura e Eriol saem da sala para conversar no jardim, deixando Shaoran e Tomoyo para trás.

- Ainda sente algo por Sakura, Li? - perguntou docemente a menina.

- Creio que sim, Daidouji. - confessou Shaoran, sem medo de se abrir com a amiga. - Mas acho que ela não sente o mesmo.

- Sakura é muito desligada, sabe disso. - começou Tomoyo. - Depois que você partiu, ela ficou confusa com os próprios sentimentos, mas logo depois de um mês ela parou de falar sobre isso comigo. Sabe Shaoran, a verdade é que eu ainda amo muito Sakura, e isso é comum pois ela é uma menina encantadora, mas sempre a respeitei e ajudei quando ela precisou. Eu sei que ela não nutre o mesmo sentimento que o meu, porém sei que sou importante para ela, e isso ja me basta muito. - ela olhou pela janela da sala, com um brilho nos olhos - Acho que você deveria ficar mais feliz que eu, pois, em algum momento, ela ficou em dúvida em relação aos sentimentos que ela tem por você. Ela teve vários pretendentes, mas foram realmente nenhum a fez sentir algo diferente de uma amizade, e por isso nunca namorou. Isso poderia ser uma alegria para mim, porém sei que no fundo, ela ainda está confusa com seus sentimentos em relação a um garoto de Hong Kong, - ela olhou para Shaoran - mas eu me alegro simplesmente em saber que ela é correspondida. - Tomoyo terminou e sorriu para Shaoran. Se pôs a andar e saiu da sala, deixando o garoto feliz, e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

* * *

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu Eriol. - Sakura terminou de narrar tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela preferiu falar sobre isso em particular, afinal, não queria envolver Tomoyo e Shaoran nesses assuntos. Essas cartas poderiam ser perigosas e, não queria que ninguém se machucasse.

- Sakura, fez muito bem em abrir o livro e ganhar a confiança de uma carta. - elogiou Hiiragizawa - Mas agora deve conquistar a confiança das outras e transformá-las em Cartas Sakura o mais rápido o possível. Não temos como saber quando elas poder decidir fugir, ou até mesmo pior. Tome muito cuidado com esse livro Sakura. Se cair em mãos erradas, as cartas vão ficar confusas e fugirão.

- Pode deixar Eriol! - disse Sakura sorrindo - Vou cuidar delas como cuido das Cartas Sakura. Estou sempre com elas na mochila agora.

* * *

O intervalo acabou rápido, e, assim que todos se sentaram, Shaoran mandou um bilhete para Eriol.

_"Foi você quem roubou o livro de Akio, certo? Devolva-o! O clã precisa dele agora!"_

Erio leu o bilhete e riu. Respondeu em uma caligrafia invejável.

_"Não está comigo"_

Shaoran se surpreendeu e olhou para o amigo que sentava ao lado. Eriol deu os ombros.

_"E com quem está?"_ Shaoran estava sentindo sua caligrafia humilhada com a perfeita de Hiiragizawa.

_"Descubra você mesmo"_ Respondeu Eriol e, antes de qualquer protesto de Shaoran, voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Shaoran não podia acreditar que as cartas não estavam com Hiiragizawa. Podia sentir elas ali mesmo naquela sala. E elas estavam muito próximas. Foi quando finalmente percebeu, e sentiu seu mundo parar por um minuto. Estavam com Sakura. Estavam bem ali, na sua frente, e ele não podia pegá-las. Simplesmente porque, roubar Sakura, era trair a jovem, e ele nunca se imaginou fazendo isso. Se ele lhe tomasse as cartas, Sakura o odiaria para sempre, e... não, ele não conseguia sequer pensar nisso. O desprezo da moça parecia ser a pior coisa do mundo. Porém se não levasse as cartas Akio de volta para o clã, não sabia o que eles seriam capazes de fazer com ele. Shaoran entrou em um dilema, e agora, estava perdido.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa e correu para se trocar. Hoje haveria um festival na faculdade de Touya e Yukito, e não poderia perder. Provou um lindo kinomo com estampa de flores de cerejeira e, deixando em cima da cama, foi tomar banho. Kero dormia em seu "quarto". Não havia mais ninguém em casa. Com esse pensamento, Shaoran entrou pela janela do quarto e parou de frente com a bolsa escolar da amada. Não era certo fazer isso. Não era, sequer, justo fazer isso. Podia ouvi-la cantando no banheiro, acompanhada pelo barulho da água caindo. Shaoran corou por um momento ao imaginar a menina tomando banho. Não havia como evitar, já que Sakura não era linda somente de rosto. Abandonou esses pensamentos e voltou a se focar no que veio fazer. Quando esticou suas mãos para abrir a bolsa, ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e, assustado, correu e pulou pela janela onde havia entrado. Ele teria que pegar o livro. E pegaria.

**

* * *

**

eeeeeeeeei :D ficou maiorzinho esse. entãao,

**reviews ? *-***


	4. Sentimentos

**Eles não me pertencem, blá vocês ja sabem, blá !**

* * *

Em uma floresta, um jovem corria de seu destino. Corria mais do que suas pernas podiam aguentar, enquanto algo vinha atrás dele destruindo todas as árvores. Ele não aguentava mais correr, mas sabia que não teria capacidade e nem força de lutar contra o monstro que tentava lhe matar. Queria vingar a morte da sua mãe, dos seus irmãos, mas não podia. Se sentia um covarde fugindo, mas sabia que morrer não iria ajudar em nada. Apertou o passo.

- Não adianta fugir, Matsui. - disse a coisa que vinha atrás dele - Sabe que não há saída.

O jovem continuou correndo, enquanto ouvia os risos do monstro. Encontrou um lago e, sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhou. O monstro, que ja havia sentido uma forte aura vindo do lago, observou enquanto uma forte luz saída do lugar onde o jovem pulou. Deu uma risada maléfica e voltou para a floresta enquanto pensava que o poder do lago ja havia matado Matsui. Enquanto isso, Matsui sentia que não estava mais no lago, e sim no meio do nada. Sentiu seu corpo começar a pesar e perder os sentidos, quando uma forte luz surgiu. Matsui, sem pensar, correu em direção a luz, mas não saía do lugar.

- Cuide da minha menina. - pediu a voz melodiosa que vinha da luz - Não deixe que nada de ruim a aconteça.

A luz tomou a forma de uma bela mulher que brilhava intensamente. Seus longos cabelos voavam como se houvesse uma leve brisa naquele lugar.

- Um grande perigo está por vir. - pediu a mulher com o rosto preocupado - Cuide da minha menina, Kyo.

Ela tocou os ombros do jovem, que sentiu seu corpo pesar muito e logo desmaiou.

* * *

- AAAAAAAA ! - o grito ecoou por todo o colégio Tomoeda. Sakura agora batia frenéticamente sua cabeça no livro de matemática que tinha na mesa, enquanto Tomoyo consolava a amiga.

- Calma Sakura, não foi uma nota tão ruim assim. - disse tentando tranquiliza-la, porém Sakura a olhou com os olhos transbordando lágrimas - Pense que, pelo menos, você não errou a prova inteira.

- Tomoyo... - Sakura falou em um tom baixo voltando a olhar para a sua prova - ME DIZ COMO EU ACERTEI SÓ UMA QUESTÃO?

- Se lamentar não vai ajudar em nada. - disse Li, que tentava não rir da reação exagerada da amada - Devia é começar a estudar para a próxima prova.

- Pra você é fácil dizer - disse Sakura com chamas nos olhos para o amigo - Nunca tirou menos que 9 na vida.

- Não tenho culpa que sou uma pessoa muito inteligente. - retrucou gabando-se.

- TA ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA? - gritou Sakura se controlando para não voar em cima do rapaz.

- Kinomoto, por favor, controle-se. - pediu o professor de matemática com um olhar de reprovação.

* * *

A aula passou e os amigos decidiram dar um passeio pelo parque. Sakura andava mole, com a cabeça baixa e chutando pedrinhas, enquanto os outros riam da reação da amiga.

- Sakura, se divertiu ontem no festival? - Tomoyo resolveu puxar assunto e descobrir se algo interessante havia acontecido. Afinal, ela não pôde ir por causa de um ensaio importantíssimo do coral.

- AAAA sim, foi muito divertido Tomoyo! - disse Sakura animada novamente - Teve até uma apresentação de teatro, e a Nakuru estava muito bonita de princesa.

- É verdade. - concordou Eriol - Nakuru fez Spinel Sun ensaiar com ela todas as falas umas três vezes por dia. Fiquei feliz em ver que valeu a pena.

- Bom, pelo menos não foi o Kinomoto a princesa da vez. - comentou Li se referindo ao irmão de Sakura de gata borralheira.

- Mas Li, não pode se esquecer que você também ja foi uma princesa! - lembrou Tomoyo, arrancando risos de todos e deixando Shaoran constrangido.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas fui uma princesa muito melhor que ele.

- Convencido! Como pode dizer isso se nem foi ver a peça? - disse Sakura recordando de algo que não gostou nem um pouco.

- Quer dizer que o Li não passou o tempo todo com vocês no festival? - perguntou Tomoyo lançando um olhar a Shaoran.

- Não. - disse Sakura erguendo a cabeça em demonstração de superioridade - Ele prefiriu ir se engraçar com a Naoko por aí.

- Ciúmes Kinomoto? - perguntou Shaoran iludido com a visível demonstração de ciúmes da amada.

- Claro que não! - gritou Sakura com as faces coradas - Não é todo mundo que te trata como se você fosse um Deus!

- Isso é verdade, - interviu Tomoyo vendo o desconforto da amiga - Sakura é uma das poucas do colégio que não ficam babando, flertando e fofocando em relação ao Shaoran.

- Estou dizendo, só vocês não enxergam que eu sou demais. - disse Li, fazendo com que uma veia surgisse na cabeça de Sakura.

* * *

Assim passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo juntos. A noite caiu e eles mal perceberam, até que Tomoyo recebeu uma ligação da mãe dizendo para ir para casa e Eriol partir também, deixando Sakura e Shaoran a sós.

- É melhor eu ir indo também - disse Sakura observando a lua - Sei que Touya não vai dormir em casa hoje, mas ainda tenho que alimentar o Kero.

- Eu te acompanho até a sua casa. - disse Li com um meio sorriso. Como era bom estar com ela novamente.

- Não precisa, Shaoran. Mesmo porque, minha casa passa longe do seu apartamento. - protestou a jovem.

- Mas é perigoso andar sozinha por aí a noite, Sakura. - respondeu Shaoran, tentando não mostrar o quanto tinha medo de algo acontecer com ela.

Sakura aceitou, desistindo de protestar e os dois seguiram juntos para a casa da menina. Shaoran achou que seria mais rápido se pegassem um atalho pelo bosque, e Sakura só aceitou quando ele jurou para ela que nenhum fantasma apareceria. Shaoran caminhava na frente, enquanto Sakura ia mais devagar, já que ficava olhando para todos os lados com medo dos fantasmas. Li olhou a cena e sorriu. Nunca deixaria de ser uma criança, e isso era uma das coisas que mais amava naquela garota. Um barulho entre os arbustos desviou a atenção dele, enquanto Sakura tentava não começar a berrar. Li se aproximou do arbusto. Podia sentir uma forte energia vindo dali, mas não havia nada. Decidiu que era melhor apressar o passo, ou alguma coisa poderia aparecer.

- Pronto, tá vendo Sakura? Você chegou viva em casa. - disse ele rindo na porta da casa da amada.

- Mas é que me dá tanto medo. - disse ela batendo dois dedos envergonhada. Shaoran a observou corada e sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente. Como podia haver uma menina tão linda?

- Não precisa ter medo. - disse ele perdendo o controle de suas palavras - Nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Sakura o olhou assustada e, ao mesmo tempo corada. Sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco e sorriu. Não sabia o que era aquilo que o chinês a fazia sentir, mas gostava. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulou em cima do amigo dando-lhe um abraço. Foi a vez de Shaoran se assustar com o ato, mas retribuiu sorrindo. Como era bom ter ela em seus braços, sentir seu perfume e sua pele quente e macia tão perto. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ter a menina tão perto dele, o fazia ter seus desejos de homem. Como ela conseguia fazer isso com ele, com um simples abraço? Logo ela se soltou do abraço e ele, de má vontade, a deixou ir para a casa. Sorriu por uma última vez e seguiu o seu caminho para o apartamento.

* * *

Kyo, ainda desmaiado, tinha sonhos que não conseguia interpretar. Ele estava em uma estranha torre. Tudo desabava ao seu redor, mas nada o atigia. Ele estava em baixo de um escudo. Sentia-se fraco e era visível os grandes ferimentos que tinha. Ao seu redor, uma pequena poça de sangue se formava, mas isso não o importava. Havia uma jovem à sua frente. Ela também estava muito machucada, mas não se importou em se ajoelhar e ficar na altura do rapaz. Kyo não pôde ver muito bem o rosto da jovem, só o que conseguiu ver foi um par de olhos esmeralda. Uma figura surgiu atrás da jovem, mas ela não percebeu e iria ser atingida, se Kyo não tivesse saído do escudo e tirado a menina do caminho, recebendo um forte raio. Seu corpo não aguentou mais, tudo começou a ficar escuro. Podia ver que a menina o chamava desesperadamente, mas ele não conseguia mais ouvir. E novamente, a ultima coisa a ver, foi o belo par de olhos esmeralda demonstrando toda a angústia da jovem.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOIEEE *-***

**gente, eu não larguei isso aqui não ! é que não deu tempo de postar.**

**revieews, pleease**

**giichan**


	5. Bem vindo

**Tenho mesmo que dizer que eles não me pertencem?**

* * *

Sakura corria como uma louca para chegar a tempo na escola. Porque aquela porcaria de patins decidira quebrar logo hoje que matemática era a primeira aula? Corria, mas algo a fez parar. Uma forte energia vinha diretamente do bosque que, a alguns dias, havia pego um atalho com Shaoran. Sakura tinha medo de entrar naquele lugar sozinha, mas não podia evitar. Aquela energia a chamava desesperadamente. Correu pelo imenso bosque até chegar a um lago, de onde saía uma forte luz. Sem medo, se aproximou e daquela luz, saiu um menino desacordado. Sakura correu para socorrer o garoto que aparentava ter mais ou menos a sua idade. A menina o admirou um pouco. A verdade é que ele era muito bonito. Os traços do rosto entravam em perfeita sintonia com o corpo um pouco musculoso e os cabelos negros molhados que caíam por cima dos olhos fechados. Sakura corou por um momento e decidiu que em vez de admirar a beleza, era melhor ajudá-lo. Apertou o peito dele compassadamente para que a água saísse de seus pulmões, e logo ele acordou. Ambos tiveram um choque ao cruzarem um olhar. Ele ao perceber que aqueles olhos verdes era o que ele mais via em seus sonhos. Na verdade, era uma das poucas coisas que faziam sentindo naquele sonho. Ela por nunca ter visto olhos tão marcantes. Eram em um tom azul claro, e ela sentia-se tão segura perdida dentro daqueles olhos. Mas logo conseguiu desviar sua atenção ao que havia vindo fazer: socorrer o garoto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ela visivelmente confusa. Ele a fitou por alguns minutos antes de responder.

- Sim, está tudo bem. - ele ia se levantar, mas sentiu a dor de alguns machucados. Então se lembrou do monstro que o estava perseguindo e olhou para os lados. Ja não estava mais na velha floresta.

- Acho melhor te levar pra casa para fazer uns curativos em você. - comentou Sakura observando os machucados abertos do menino.

- Ah, não precisa. Eu estou bem. - respondeu ele com um meio sorriso e se levantou. A menina se levantou também sorrindo para ele.

- Precisa sim, vou cuidar de você. - ela insistiu. Ja estava acostumada a cuidar de orgulhosos. - Sou Kinomoto Sakura. - ela estendeu a mão para o lindo jovem à sua frente.

- Sou Matsui Kyo. - ele apertou a mão da menina, sentindo uma leve vibração de choques, mas sorriu para ela.

* * *

No colégio Tomoeda, a falta de Sakura gerou a aflição de alguns. Sabiam que Sakura nunca falta, e quando falta, é porque há algo errado. Shaoran estava visívelmente preocupado com a amada, e também por causa da ligação que recebera na noite anterior. Os anciões queriam as cartas Akio, e Shaoran estava demorando muito para levá-las. Ele teria que roubar Sakura, e por estar mais ligado a ela do que nunca, não tinha coragem de rouba-la. Tomoyo também estava aflita com a ausência da amiga, mas não demonstrava isso. Eriol era o único que encarou o dia escolar com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que algo bom estava para acontecer, e isso aliviava a sesassão ruim que estava tendo desde que Sakura encontrara as cartas Akio.

* * *

Sakura e Kyo estavam sentados no sofá da casa dos Kinomoto. A menina limpava os ferimentos do jovem, que tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

- Matsui... - começou Sakura, mas logo foi interrompida.

- Pode me chamar de Kyo. - disse o rapaz com um meio sorriso.

- Kyo... o que aconteceu com você? - perguntou finalmente o que estava em sua cabeça desde que encontrara o menino.

- Não sei, Sakura. Em um momento eu estava fugindo de um monstro, e no outro você me acordou. Não entendo também, só sei que não estou nem perto de onde eu estava. - refletiu ele por um momento.

- Um monstro? - perguntou a menina assustada. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- É uma longa história. Não quero falar disso agora, tudo bem? - perguntou ele temendo ser rude, mas a menina aceitou e sorriu.

- Então, você não tem onde ficar? - perguntou se lembrando que ele não conhecia Tomoeda.

- Realmente, eu não tenho onde ficar. - ele refletiu por um momento pensando em procurar abrigo.

- Pode ficar aqui se quizer. - disse Sakura empolgada. Kyo se assustou com o convite, mas não tinha realmente onde ficar, e aquela jovem era muito generosa.

- Mas... e sua família? - perguntou ele receoso.

- Meu pai terá que passar o ano fazendo uma investigação no Egito, e Touya com certeza não vai ligar, já que dorme praticamente todos os dias na casa de Yukito.

- E sua mãe? - perguntou ele reparando na ausência da mãe nas justificativas.

- Minha mãe não mora mais conosco a muitos anos, mas eu sei que ela está em um lugar muito mais bonito do que aqui. - respondeu docemente fazendo Kyo entender que a mãe havia falecido.

- Então... posso mesmo ficar? - perguntou ele receoso. A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e ele sorriu feliz em ter encontrado um abrigo.

De repente os dois ouvem um grande estrondo vindo da escada e logo um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia amarelo apareceu voando encarando eles.

-Sakura, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Kero assustado em ver um moleque desconhecido em sua casa.

- AAAAAh, é verdade Kyo. Esqueci de citar algumas coisinhas sobre mim. - disse Sakura visivelmente confusa em ter que falar sobre sua magia - Eu sou uma maga. E tenho dois guardiões.

- Uma maga? - perguntou ele confuso, observando a garota. Ela não parecia nem de longe uma bruxa.

- É uma looonga história, depois te explico. E esse é um dos meus guardiões, o Kero. - disse ela apontando para o bichinho amarelo.

- Isso aí é um guardião? - perguntou ele debochado.

- Pois saiba que eu sou o grande guardião do sol, Kerberus. - disse Kero cheio de si - Mas Sakura, quem é esse moleque?

- Kero, esse é o Matsui Kyo, e algo muito estranho aconteceu com ele. - disse ela preocupada - A noite podemos nos reunir com Eriol e perguntar se ele sabe de algo. Mas o que importa, é que Kyo vai morar conosco até resolvermos isso, tudo bem?

Kero encarou Kyo. Ele não parecia mau, na verdade, parecia ser um bom moleque. Pelos arranhões, viu que ele lutou, e se sabe lutar, poderia ajudar a proteger a dona.

- Quero mais doces por isso. - disse o guardião, arrancando sorrisos dos dois.

Sakura e Kyo decidiram ir no mercadinho comprar alguma coisa para comerem. Apesar da insistencia da garota para o jovem ficar em casa em descançar, ele recusou e disse que ajudaria já que ela o estava dando moradia. Sakura comprou alguns doces para Kero também e foi preparar o almoço, enquanto Kyo a auxiliava quando ela permitia. Comeram e sentaram-se no sofá para conversar. Kyo tinha se mostrado uma boa pessoa, orgulhoso e prestativo. Conversaram sobre algumas coisas qualquer, e a moça tinha se mostrado uma ótima amiga para o rapaz. Sakura acabou pegando no sono no sofá, enquanto Kyo a observava dormir. Além de tudo, era uma das jovens mais lindas que o garoto ja vira. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos esmeralda, tão semelhantes aos do sonhos. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela campahinha que tocou. Ficou em um dilema entre acordar Sakura ou atender a porta, mas ela estava dormindo tão bem que decidiu atender a porta. Ao abrir deu de cara com dois olhos castanho intensos. Eram duas pessoas, e percebeu que as duas ficaram realmente confusas em ve-lo ali.

* * *

Shaoran não sabia quem era aquele moleque, mas o que mais queria saber era: o que ele estava fazendo na casa de Sakura? Poderia ele ter feito algum mal a ela? Tomoyo estava tão confusa quanto ele, mas outra coisa passou pela cabeça de Li: ciumes daquele moleque que teve liberdade de abrir a porta da casa dos Kinomoto.

* * *

Kyo percebeu o transtorno dos dois e decidiu se justificar.

- Aah... Sakura está dormindo, achei melhor não acordá-la. - analizou-os perguntando-se se deveria convida-los a entrar, mas logo sentiu a atrapalhada menina surgir ao seu lado.

- Shaoran! Tomoyo! O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou a menina, que enfim reparou em Kyo confuso ao seu lado e sorriu para o amigo, passando tranquilidade.

* * *

Shaoran cerrou os punhos. Sakura havia sorrido para o moleque. A SUA Sakura estava sorrindo para um moleque que ele não conhecia.

* * *

- Vamos todos entrar, por favor! - disse Sakura dando passagem para os amigos. Eu vou preparar um chá para nós. - ela virou-se para Kyo. - Pode chamar o Kero pra mim, Kyo? Se ele não for convidado para comer, vai se sentir muito mal. - Kyo acenou que sim para a menina e riu imaginando o bichinho surtando.

* * *

Mais uma vez Shaoran queria, com todas as suas forças, quebrar a cara daquele moleque. Sakura havia contado a ele sobre a magia, só assim para ele saber sobre o pequeno guardião idiota. Observou ele subindo, subindo para o quarto da SUA Sakura, enquanto a amada ia para a cozinha sorridente. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo ali?

* * *

**maaais um aí. **

**ai ai ai, tadinho do Shaoran D:**

**revieeews pleease**

**giichan**


	6. Rival

**Eles não são meus, e voces sabem.**

Sakura, Shaoran, Kyo, Tomoyo e Kero estavam na casa da família Kinomoto tomando chá. Sakura ainda não explicara aos amigos o que estava acontecendo, e aquilo estava incomodando muito Shaoran, que estava morrendo de ciúmes de Kyo. Tomoyo apenas estava curiosa para entender o que acontecia, já que confiava na amiga e sabia que ela não faria nada de errado com alguém que nem conhece. Kyo a princípio estava se sentindo desconfortável, porém o sorriso de Sakura fez com que ele ficasse mais tranquilo. Kero não queria saber de nada além de comer os doces que Sakura havia comprado para ele.

- Porque não foi à escola hoje, Sakura? - foi Tomoyo quem perguntou, mas foi como se ela houvesse arrancado as palavras que estavam entaladas em Shaoran.

- AAAAh, então. - ela olhou para Kyo - Eu estava correndo pra escola, já que meu patins quebrou, quando eu senti uma forte ener... - Kyo arregalou os olhos pedindo em sinal de que não queria contar sobre a magia -uma forte vontade de passear no bosque. - Kyo bateu a mão na testa. Sakura mentia muito mal. Li levantou uma sombrancelha tentando entender o que Sakura estava dizendo.

- Vamos recaptular a história. - pediu Shaoran calmamente - Você estava indo pra escola, atrasada, e decidiu passear no bosque? - Ele disse palavra por palavra tentando fazer algum sentido. Não queria que sua flor estivesse mentindo para acobertar aquele cara, mas ja era tarde demais pra isso - Você mente muito mal Sakura.

- Bom, isso não importa! - disse a menina se fazendo de ofendida - O que importa é que eu encontrei Kyo voando... quer dizer, se afogando no lago e salvei ele. E ele estava perdido, então perguntei se ele não queria morar aqui até as coisas se resolverem.

Shaoran sentiu uma veia estourar na sua cabeça. A Sakura achou o cara se afogando e ja decidiu levar pra casa, igual um cachorrinho? Realmente, aquela menina não tinha um pingo de noção. Se em uma manhã ela fez isso, imagina se ficar sozinha uma semana. Shaoran encarou Kyo. Ele não parecia ser mau, mas tinha algo estranho nele. Alguma coisa ao redor dele. AURA, isso, ele tinha magia! Deixaria para falar disso quando Tomoyo não estivesse. Kyo percebeu que Shaoran o encarava e olhou preocupado. Sentia que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria com o menino de cabelos castanhos, mas não sabia o que.

- Sou Daidouji Tomoyo - disse Tomoyo se apresentando para o novo amigo de Sakura - E esse é Li Shaoran.

- Sou Matsui Kyo. - respondeu o garoto se olhos azuis sorrindo para a moça.

- Bem, Sakura, agora tenho que ir. Só vim ver se estava tudo bem com você. - disse Tomoyo lançando um olhar carinho à amiga. Se despediu de todos e foi embora, deixando somente os magos na sala.

Sakura imaginava o que viria agora. Shaoran provavelmente já sentira a aura de Kyo, ia perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo, ia dar uma bronca na menina por mentir por alguém que mal conhece, e pra finalizar, lançar um olhar suspeito para Kyo.

- Pode conseguir enganar Daidouji, Sakura, mas não a mim. - disse Shaoran sério - Esse cara tem magia, e não é pouca. O que realmente aconteceu?

Sakura contou a verdade para Shaoran, que ouviu tudo sem expressar nenhuma reação.

- Você é muito tonta, Sakura. - Ele disse com um olhar sério. Isso fez com que a menina sentisse um aperto no peito. Kyo se sentiu incomodado com o que Li dissera para a menina.

- E você é muito grosso, Shaoran! - disse ela ficando de pé, irritada.

- Como você pega o cara e leva pra casa sem saber nada sobre ele? Você sabe que faz esse tipo de coisa, Sakura? - ele dizia descontando todo seu ciúme em relação a Kyo, que em poucos minutos, ja transformara a sua amada, fazendo-a mentir para protegê-lo.

- Não ouse falar...! - ameaçou a menina com lágrimas nos olhos já.

- Não vou dizer. - Li disse por fim, se acalmando. - Afinal, você ja sabe. - terminando a frase, ele saiu da casa, deixando uma Sakura com mágoa e um Kyo confuso.

* * *

A noite chegou rápido e logo Sakura teve que contar toda a verdade a Touya, que, ja que envolvia magia na história, aceitou o moleque. Foi logo dormir com Yukito, já que agora os dois ocupavam o quarto do pai de Sakura. A menina levou Kyo ao antigo quarto do irmão para ele dormir.

- Aqui tem cobertores, travesseiros... tem também algumas roupas velhas de Touya que podem servir, e depois podemos falar com Eriol para descobrir o que aconteceu com você e pedir mais algumas roupas. - disse a menina sorrindo. Sakura tinha um bom humor contagiante.

- Obrigado, Sakura. - ele disse, simplesmente.

- Kyo, quantos anos você tem? - perguntou a menina curiosa.

- Dezesseis. - respondeu o jovem.

- Se quiser, pode tentar se matricular no colégio. Apesar que eu se tivesse escolha, tentaria estar o mais longe o possível da matemática. - Sakura resmungou a última parte, fazendo Kyo rir.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. - disse ele com um meio sorriso.

- Agora vou deixar você descançar. - disse ela se retirando do quarto. - Boa noite, Kyo!

- Boa noite, Sakura.

Kyo não conseguia pregar o olho. O que estava acontecendo? Em um momento estava correndo de um monstro, que só para constar, fazia parte da gangue de monstros que mataram sua família e destruíram seu mundo. Então, ao pular em um rio, vê fantasmas que dizem para proteger uma menina, têm pesadelos com muito sangue, acorda e encontra uma menina com olhos iguais aos dos seus sonhos. Aé, e não pode esquecer que ela é uma maga, e muito poderosa pelo que ele pode sentir. E mais um detalhe: ele estava morando com ela. Realmente, sua vida anda muito confusa ultimamente. Quem sabe depois de uma bela noite de sono, as coisas não melhoram um pouco?

* * *

Eriol olhava pela janela, obervando a lua. Sentiu quando uma forte presença chegou a essa cidade, mas sabia que tudo estava sob controle. Seu maior medo agora, era o que estava por vir. Um destino no qual ele não podia interferir, já que nem ao menos ele sabia direito. Deu um suspiro e virou-se para a figura que estava atrás dele. Nakuru dançava como uma louca enquanto ouvia mais uma de suas músicas, que na opinião dele, eram muito barulhentas. Spinel dormia de barriga para cima em uma das poltronas do grande escritório da casa. A verdade era que ele sentia falta de Kaho ali com ele. Desde que eles se separaram, as flores não tinham mais o mesmo cheiro, o sol ja não brilhava mais tanto e Nakuru não era tão irritante. Faltava algo em sua vida, e não era Kaho. Simplesmente, faltava uma razão para vive-la.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Touya preparou o café para três. Ele e Kyo comeram enquanto comentavam algumas coisas que haviam no jornal. Touya parecia estar feliz com aquele moleque. A verdade, é que apesar de ter uma ótima irmã como Sakura, queria ter um irmão. Alguém que tivesse mais ou menos os mesmos interesses, já que ele e Yuki nada tinham em comum, e seu sentimento por ele não era nem de longe fraternal. Os estrondos no segundo andar assustaram Kyo, mas Touya explicou que era só a irmã caindo da cama, culpando Kero e correndo para se arrumar. Logo os passos de elefantes na escada mostraram que a menina estava descendo.

- Sabe, Kyo não precisava ficar sabendo que você é uma monstrenga. - comentou Touya tomando um gole de café.

- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! - gritou a menina em resposta, que ao olhar o relógio se obrigou a engolir a comida. Touya se levantou da mesa e foi tentar acordar Yukito.

-Hey, Kyo. - chamou Sakura - Porque não vai comigo até a escola? Assim pode passear um pouco. - sugeriu ela sorrindo.

Ambos sairam da casa caminhando. Sakura teria que consertar aqueles patins quando arranjasse tempo. Kyo olhava as cerejeiras ao redor, tão distraído. Sakura sorriu com a cena.

- De onde você veio, não haviam flores assim? - perguntou a menina curiosa.

- Não... meu mundo foi destruído por monstros. - disse ele baixando um pouco a voz - Mas a verdade, é que essas flores não ficariam tão bonitas assim lá. - disse ele lançando um sorriso à amiga.

Os dois caminharam por um tempo em silêncio, até que Kyo decidiu perguntar.

- Sakura, que tipo de magia você tem?

- Ah, eu domino cartas mágicas que antes pertenciam a um senhor chamado Clow. - respondeu ela com um sorriso se lembrando de suas cartas, suas companheiras - E agora também tomo conta de cartas de um bruxo chamado Akio.

Kyo parou de andar. Aquilo foi como uma facada em seu peito. Ele sabia o que tinha trazido aqueles monstros ao seu mundo. Ele sabia que fora aquele verme do Akio que destruíra a vida de todos. Sabia da lenda de que o mago fez um pacto com o senhor dos mortos e fora mandado para aquele mundo, onde constituiu família. Ou melhor, um exército, e banhado com a irmortalidade, destruiu seu mundo. Mas aquelas cartas... seriam elas tão más quanto o criador?

- Kyo? - chamou Sakura, despertando o garoto do transe - Aconteceu algo?

- Faz parte... daquelas coisas que não quero falar agora, Sakura. - ele disse novamente, tentando não ser rude.

- Tudo bem então. - disse ela dando-lhe um meio sorriso - Agora é melhor nos apressarmos, ou vou chegar atrasada de novo.

Os dois caminharam conversando sobre coisas qualquer pelo caminho. Ao chegarem, Sakura percebeu que não estava atrasada.

- Obrigada pela companhia, Kyo. - ela disse dando um abraço no novo amigo, que apesar de assustado com o gesto, correspondeu corado.

* * *

Shaoran chegava ao colégio pensando em como pedir desculpas a Sakura. Ele havia insinuado coisas horríveis sobre ela no dia anterior, e não queria que a amada o odiasse por isso. Mas chegando no portão de entrada, sentiu uma vontade de usar magia e fritar Matsui Kyo. Sakura abraçava ele, e ele correspondia. Logo a menina entrou, e Kyo seguiu para outro caminho. Shaoran sentiu como se estivesse sendo substituído. Não, isso não iria acontecer. Ele não ia permitir isso. Ele nunca aceitaria perder Sakura.

* * *

**eeeu me apaixonei pelo kyo *-***

**juro que se eu conhecesse alguém igual a ele, resolvia a minha vida.**

**fala sério, o cara é lindo, amigável, simpático, companheiro, sabe cozinhar, educado...**  
**tem mais mil qualidades, mas ...**

**Shaoran: mas o que? - com olhar de ódio.**

**Shaoran, você é muito grosso u_u seja mais legal ou vai se dar mal o/**

**aaaa reviews, pleease *-***


End file.
